Biografía no autorizada de Suigetsu Hozuki
by TakaRULZ
Summary: La vida de Suigetsu ha sido difícil y turbulenta, sin embargo Suigetsu se siente tranquilo con ella. En este fanfiction podremos ver todo el pasado del temible Suigetsu Hozuki.
1. Nacimiento

¡Hola! Espero que les guste este fanfic. También publicare una versión en inglés en esta misma cuenta por si les interesa. Ojalá les guste, cualquier critica o comentario es bienvenido.

Capitulo 1: Nacimiento

El nacimiento de Suigetsu Hozuki no se pudo haber dado en circunstancias más adversas. Nació en Kirigakure siendo en segundo hijo de Suki Hozuki, líder del clan y descendiente del segundo mizukage, justo después que el hijo mayor de esta se graduara de la academia ninja, sin embargo no hubo ninguna celebración. Año tras año el odio hacia quienes poseían keken genkai, aumentaba: tanto civiles como shinobis solían tacharlos de problemáticos e incitar a persecuciones, masacres, robos y pesquisas contra cualquiera que tuviera alguna de estas habilidades, incluyendo ancianos y niños. Los shinobis quienes poseían Keken genkai eran a menudo usados en misiones mal pagadas o suicidas, recibiendo siempre un trato inferior a los demás, pese a que ellos arriesgaban constantemente la vida por su aldea. La autoridad rara vez reaccionaba, siendo común que muchos de ellos prefirieran defender al agresor que a la victima. ¨Ustedes tienen armas para defenderse en su cuerpo, nosotros no podemos defendernos de ustedes, si hay alguna victima en estos delitos claramente somos nosotros quienes tenemos que aguantar el temor a ser víctimas de alguno de ustedes.¨ declaró el Mizukage ante los miembros de aquellos clanes que poseían Keken genkai. El ostracismo social que recibían las personas con habilidades genéticas, sumado a los problemas militares y económicos de la aldea, obligó a muchos de ellos a migrar o ocultar sus identidades. Muchos de los miembros del clan Hozuki, se largaron de Kirigakue, otros fueron asesinados o terminaron en la miseria más absoluta. Para el momento en que Suigetsu nació solo quedaban tres miembros del clan viviendo en la aldea, incluyendo al recién nacido. Suki sabía que ella y sus hijos corrían peligro, pues aún cuando ella y su hijo eran completamente leales a Kirigakue, las nuevas leyes políticas y el odio que recibían les harían lo posible por aplastarla a ella y a sus hijos, incluyendo a su recién nacido. ¨Tendrás que luchar a muerte para sobrevivir, mi pequeño demonio.¨ dijo Suki en voz baja mientras sostenía en sus brazos al recién nacido. Venían tiempos difíciles.


	2. Madre

¡Hola otra vez! Se supone que ya había subido este capítulo el día de ayer, pero accidentalmente deje el formato de fuente, así que casi no se entendía nada. Muchas gracias a Littner Yoko por decirme de ese error y por ayudarme a corregirlo. Espero que disfruten mucho este nuevo capitulo!

Capítulo 2: Madre  
Suigetsu Hozuki sabía poco de su madre, pero recordaba mucho de ella. Suki Hozuki era una mujer de facciones andróginas, cuerpo delgado y piel pálida. Ella solía llevar su cabello blanco muy corto, casi rapado, diferenciándose de la mayoría de las kunoichis (y algunos de los shinobi) de Kirikague, quienes preferían llevar el cabello largo y presumir de complicados peinados. Siempre cargaba consigo una espada colgando de su obi, dándole un aspecto intimidante y cuando reía no hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo por no mostrar sus enormes y filosos dientes ante todos. Al igual que el segundo Mizukage, Suki no tenía cejas y sus enormes ojos color lavanda parecían mirarlo todo. Aquella apariencia andrógina e intimidante contrastaba enormemente con el femenino kimono color cielo que usaba regularmente, adornado con símbolo del clan Hozuki.  
Suki era una mujer de carácter alegre, pero increíblemente estricta. Suigetsu recordaba como desde que tenía cuatro años su madre lo despertaba antes del amanecer para entrenar. Dos horas de ejercicios simples (correr, trotar, hacer lagartijas), tres horas de taijutus (incluyendo el manejo de armas) y otras cuatro para aprender sobre las técnicas propias de su clan. Forme fue pasando el tiempo estas jornadas de entrenamiento aumentaban y se hacían mucho más duras, haciendo que Suigetsu se preguntara porque su madre estaba tan obsesionada con su entrenamiento. Suigetsu supo la respuesta el día que tras muchos entrenamientos logro dominar el jutsu de hidratación. Su madre al ver como su propio hijo convertía su cuerpo de estado sólido a líquido no pudo mas que gritar de emoción y abrazarlo. Se sentía tan orgullosa con Suigetsu que ella decidió premiarlo llevándolo a comer a una de las mejores heladerías de la aldea. Suigetsu, feliz como lombriz siguió a su madre a la nueva heladería que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, mientras le contaba a su madre todo el helado que comerían al llegar. La casa de la familia Hozuki estaba en el bosque de las afueras de la aldea, muy rara vez iban al centro, por lo que el hecho de salir a ver el centro de la ciudad y tomar un buen helado emocionaba descomunalmente la mente de Suigetsu. Tristemente la emoción de Suigetsu fue disminuyendo forme se fue acercando hacia el área más densamente poblada de la ciudad. La gente comenzaba a voltear a ver a Suki y a Suigetsu de una manera bastante incómoda. Suigetsu veía que la gente se alejaba de ellos de cómo si se trataran de criminales, distanciándose lo más posible y lanzándoles una mirada de desprecio. También pudo oír los murmuros de la gente: ¨¡No puedo creer que aun queden miembros de ese maldito clan de cucarachas!¨ decía uno. ¨Seguramente quieren problemas.¨ comentaba otro. ¨Deberían prohibir que subnormales como ella tuvieran hijos.¨ susurro una mujer a lo lejos. ¨Deberían de matarle a su hijo para que luego no nos de problemas ese engendro.¨ contestó un anciano a la mujer. Suigetsu no sabía bien el significado de todas las palabras que oía, pero intuía que no eran nada amigables. Pronto empezó a sentir un temor intensamente extraño, una parte de el quería huir de ese lugar y refugiarse, mientras que otra parte de el quería descuartizar violentamente a esos aldeanos ignorantes que no paraban de decir cosas desagradables. Al llegar a la heladería, el apetito de Suigetsu se había esfumado.

¨¿ Qué helado se te antoja mi pequeño demonio?¨ pregunto Suki a Suigetsu mientras esperaba su turno de ser atendida por el vendedor de helado. Suigetsu, estuvo a punto de responder que le gustaría uno de yogurt con fresas, cuando de repente un hombre desde atrás le gritó violentamente ¨¡Hey, hijo de puta, voltea!". Y tras gritar esas palabras el hombre saco una espada y golpeo el cráneo de Suigetsu fuertemente con ella. Una persona normal hubiera muerto al instante del golpe, sin embargo Suigetsu pudo activar su jutsu de hidratación y hacerse agua mucho antes de que aquel hombre le lastimara, haciendo que el ataque de este fuera inefectivo. Suki, rápidamente desenvaino su espada y corto el brazo en el que el agresor portaba su arma, haciendo que este se tumbara al suelo. Toda la multitud de la heladería salió corriendo espantada, mientras el agresor chillaba ensangrentado en el suelo. Suki agarro al agresor de los pelos mientras este la maldecía. ¨¡Pagaras por esto maldita perra!¨ gritaba iracundo tratando de recuperar un poco de la fuerza que le quedaba y detener la hemorragia que le había causado la matriarca Hozuki. Suki soltó una risilla amarga antes de encajar su espada en el estomago del hombre, quien se limito a llorar y aventar involuntariamente espumarajos y sangre de su boca. ¨¿De verdad pensaste que eras lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a uno de los nuestros, eh?¨ preguntó Suki sin soltar a su víctima mientras sacaba su espada de su estomago. ¨Trataste de matar a un niño pensando que era débil, al final mi hijo salió ileso y tu estas a punto de perder la vida. Que patético, hasta un niño de cinco años puede vencer a las mierdas de tu especie.¨ dijo Suki con un tono sombrío, tras lo cual, blandió su espada y decapitó al agresor de su hijo. Fue una pelea rápida, pero Suigetsu la sintió eterna, pues el había mantenido el jutusu de hidratación todo el tiempo, para evitar cualquier tipo de daño.  
Cuando el cuerpo de Suigetsu empezó a regresar a su estado normal Suki se dirigió a su hijo y lo abrazó fuertemente. ¨Esta es la razón por la que quiero que entrenes duro Suigetsu. Quiero que te hagas lo suficientemente fuerte para poder quitarte de encima a cualquiera que te haga daño.¨ A partir de ese día Suigetsu entrenaría con mucha más fuerza que nunca, jamás olvidaría aquella lección de su madre.


	3. Padre

Capítulo 3: Padre

Suigetsu nunca conoció a su padre. De niño ni siquiera sabía que tenía un padre, para el su familia era solamente su madre, Mangetsu y el. No veía razón para que hubiera otra persona más en su familia.  
Obviamente, ahora que Suigetsu era un hombre adulto sabía que el tenía que tener un padre, independientemente si lo conocía o no. Siempre que trataba de imaginarse quien era y que le había pasado se sentía más inseguro sobre la identidad de su progenitor. ¨¿Era de Kirigakue o extranjero? ¿Dónde conoció a su madre? ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Era Hozuki o de algún otro linaje? ¿Era un shinobi o un aldeano? ¿Es el padre de Mangetsu o solo el mío? ¿Sabrá acaso que existo? ¿En verdad amaba a mi madre? ¿Seguirá con vida a estas alturas?¨ Esas eran las preguntas más comunes que le pasaban por la cabeza a Suigetsu cuando pensaba en su padre. En el fondo Suigetsu sabía que la mayoría de esas preguntas se mantendrían sin respuesta y que no valía la pena seguir pensando en eso. 

Creo que este capítulo me quedo muy cortito, pero la verdad no se me ocurría casi nada sobre el padre de Suigetsu, asi que lo dejaré como un misterio. Espero que les haya gustado.


	4. Hermano

Hermano

Suigetsu no recordaba haber tenido amigos durante su infancia, nunca tuvo vecinos con los cuales saliera a jugare y cuando ingreso en la academia ninja de Kirigakue nunca fue capaz de hacer lazos de amistad con nadie. Los entrenamientos exhaustivos a los que Suigetsu se sometía al terminar la escuela casi siempre lo dejaban con muy poco tiempo para jugar con otros niños y cuando tenía la oportunidad de interactuar con los niños de la escuela o los hijos de los aldeanos estos se mostraban desconfiados y hostiles.

Sin embargo Suigetsu no se sentía solo ni aburrido. Pese a la gran diferencia de edad el y su hermano Mangetsu mantenían una muy buena relación. Cada vez que Mangetsu regresaba de una misión lo primero que hacía era dirigirse hacia su pequeño hermanito con una pequeña golosina o un regalito. Esta tradición se mantenía prácticamente desde que Mangetsu ganó su primer sueldo, pues pese a que Suigetsu no tenía memoria de ese entonces aún conservaba el muñequito de trapo que Mangetsu le dio a los pocos meses de nacer. Eran detalles pequeños pero para un niño envuelto en un mundo lleno de odio y malicia, esos pequeños detalles eran mágicos. Mangetsu no se limitaba solo a hacerle regalos a Suigetsu, sino que cuando tenía un día libre de su trabajo, Mangetsu le rogaba a su madre que le diera tiempo libre a Suigetsu para que así ambos pudieran jugar un rato. La matriarca de la familia de Hozuki sabía que pese a lo duro que pudiera ser el mundo shinobi también debía de haber espacio para divertirse y convivir como familia, por lo rara vez veía inconveniente en que Mangetsu le quitara un día de entrenamiento a su hermanito, siempre y cuando fuera para convivir juntos. Esos días eran los mejores para Suigetsu.

Ellos dos jugaban toda clase de juegos, carreras, luchas, escondidas e incluso había veces que aprovechaban los estanques poco profundos del Bosque de Kirikague para nadar y chapotear.

También en los días calurosos Mangetsu solía llevar a Suigetsu a comer helado o gelatinas frías. Pese a lo prejuiciosos y violentos que pudieran ser los habitantes de Kirigakue contra los miembros del clan Hozuki la mayoría preferían alejarse de una confrontación directa con el cada vez más poderoso Mangetsu Hozuki, en especial después de que se difundiera la noticia de cómo la madre de este prodigio había matado a sangre fría a un shinobi que trato de asesinar a su hijo. Eso permitía que los dos hermanos pudieran salir a comer golosinas casi sin ningún problema. Una vez dentro de la tienda de la heladería Mangetsu le daba la oportunidad a Suigetsu de comer todo lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando los caprichos de su hermano no rebasaran su presupuesto.

Mangetsu también le contaba a Suigetsu historias y acontecimientos acerca de los shinobi de la aldea y las misiones que emprendía constantemente. Los relatos que más le emocionaban a Suigetsu eran los relacionados con los siete espadachines de la neblina, saber sobre aquellas armas tan poderosas y extrañas, custodiadas siempre por un grupo de hombres casi invencibles le parecía increíblemente asombroso, en especial cuando su hermano le contaba que el estaba entrenando para poder unírseles en un futuro.

Suigetsu aun recordaba cuando una noche antes de dormir le hizo una pregunta a Mangetsu.

-Oye Mangetsu, ¿tu crees que yo también pueda ser un espadachín de la neblina cuando crezca?- preguntó Suigetsu a su hermano mayor.

\- Por supuesto, Sui. Un día tu y yo nos convertiremos en espadachines de la neblina.-le contesto Mangetsu mientras se acostaba en su cama.

-¿Cuándo crees que pase eso?- volvió a preguntar Suigetsu.

-No se, pero yo espero que pronto.-contesto Mangetsu cansado.

-¿Y cuando es pronto?

-Cuando tu seas lo suficientemente fuerte. –respondió Mangetsu entre bostezos.-

\- ¿Y cuando seré lo suficientemente fuerte?- volvió a preguntar Suigetsu.

-Algún día, algún día…


	5. Orfandad

Suigetsu tenía seis años cuando murió su madre. Ella había contraído una enfermedad extraña que la fue debilitando poco a poco. Al principio trataba de disimular sus dolores y continuar con su vida normal, pero con el paso del tiempo esto se fue haciendo cada vez más difícil. Dejo de participar en las cesiones de entrenamiento que de daba a su hijo, limitándose a alentarlo a seguir evitando cualquier movimiento brusco que le provocara mareos, trataba de ocultar sus temblores y la sangre que escupía al toser. Fue cuestión de un par de semanas para que la gran Suki Hozuki quedara postrada en cama sin siquiera fuerzas para comer o asearse sola. Suigetsu pese a su edad pasaba la mayor parte del día cuidándola, mientras esperaba a que Mangetsu llegara con los víveres y medicamentos que necesitaban, pudiéndose tardar días en regresar debido a todas las misiones que se le encargaban. Mientras Mangetsu no estaba Suigetsu tenía que permanecer dentro de su casa, sin poder salir a ninguna parte, pues Suki y Mangetsu sabían que un niño con algún tipo de kekken genkai y pocos años de entrenamiento, era una blanco muy fácil para los maliciosos shinobi de Kirigakue. El dinero se volvió un tema complicado, Suki llevaba desde el nacimiento de Suigetsu sin participar en ninguna misión y Mangetsu generalmente recibía un salario bajo por las misiones a las que iba, a lo que se le sumó aparte el hecho de que la mayoría de los medicamentos y analgésicos que requería Suki eran exageradamente caros, por lo que pronto empezaron a verse en aprietos económicos, llegando a vender la poca joyería de la familia (incluyendo reliquias de el Segundo Mizukage y su esposa) con tal de pagar lo indispensable.

¨No puedo seguir así, hijo mío. Estoy agotada y los estoy agotando a ustedes¨ susurro Suki acostada en su cama.

¨No digas eso madre, te vas a recuperar. Todo va a estar bien.¨ contestó Mangetsu.

Suigetsu entro a la habitación con un poco de miso blanco que Mangetsu había dejado preparado en la cocina. El miso era la comida favorita de su madre por lo que el pequeño peliblanco le insistió a su madre que probara un poco de la deliciosa sopa, pero ella no le respondió.

¨Mamá no tiene hambre ahora Sui, si quieres podemos guardarla para dársela mañana.¨ dijo Mangetsu a su hermanito en voz baja tratando de disimular su preocupación.

Suigetsu estuvo a punto de marcharse con la sopa a la cocina, pero Suki por fin habló:

¨Suigetsu, Mangetsu… no la guarden para mañana. Quiero comerla aquí… con ustedes.¨

¨De acuerdo mamá, comeremos juntos y cuando te recuperes te llevaremos a comer helado y te enseñare lo bien que domino la espada.¨ exclamo Suigetsu con una inocente sonrisa.

¨No creo que pueda ir contigo mi pequeño demonio, pero si quieres te puede llevar tu hermano, el te protegerá y te entrenará siempre.¨ contesto Suki sonriendo con todos sus dientes afilados. Mangetsu sabía a lo que se refería su madre cuando pronunció esas palabras, pero no se atrevió a decirlo. Suigetsu comenzó a alimentar a cucharadas a su madre, mientras Mangetsu sacaba otros dos platos de miso para el y su hermanito (después de todo ambos tenían hambre). Después de cenar, Mangestu ambos hermanos se quedaron con su madre, conversando con ella, Mangetsu le narraba de las misiones que había cumplido durante la semana y Suigetsu contaba cuentos y chistes sobre espadachines y ninjas. Finalmente Suki se quedó dormida de forma profunda y plácida.

Sus hijos también durmieron al lado de ella, Mangetsu al lado derecho donde estaba la puerta y Suigetus al lado izquierdo donde estaba la pared.

A la mañana siguiente, Suigetsu se despertó por culpa de un sonidillo parecido a un llanto. En un principió el pequeño Hozuki imaginó que su madre había vuelto a tener uno de sus dolores intensos (era común que ella llorara en sus peores momentos). Pero al abrir por completo sus ojos al único ser que vio llorando fue a su hermano quien estaba de rodillas ante el futon de su madre quien parecía seguir dormida.

¨¿Qué pasa hermano?¨ preguntó Suigetsu.

Mangetsu, hizo esfuerzó por no llorar, pero falló y se limitó a abrazar a su pequeño hermano. ¨Sui, tienes que ser fuere… mamá ya no esta con nosotros.¨ dijo su hermano sin dejar de derramar lágrimas. Suigetsu también lloro.


End file.
